


Everything shattered with Dark Magic

by hctiwkrad



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Broken Families, Broken Promises, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hctiwkrad/pseuds/hctiwkrad
Summary: Short Summary of what happened between the Disaster Family...
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Viren & Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 9





	Everything shattered with Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Lissa's last letter: from the song: Arcade - Duncan Laurence

Long ago, Lissa came to the kingdom of Katolis where she met the love of her life, Viren the Dark Mage.

Together they were strong in love and young.

By the blessing of his best friend "the prince" and "the king", they got married.

Viren became a Lord, a High Mage, from the king. 

Then their children were born so she could see the warmest and most loving smile that graced his lips.

Well before them, there was Dark Magic, which was Viren's life passion. 

For sure, she always knew, even though she loved him and he loved her back, it was obvious in every kiss, every smile and every hug he gave to each of them, that the Dark Magic was corrupting him.

Things were getting worse with the dark magic, in every sleepless night, in his nightmares, in his screams...

By the time her son prefers a sword to dark magic when she sees how her husband can easily hide his disappointment. 

But it's all right, though, he doesn't deny him, he supports him.

In fact, he loves them.

Until their young daughter is old enough to read and wishes to be like her dad.

Then it all falls apart. 

She didn't want her little girl to do those things, like killing innocent creatures.

And she screams, and he screams back. 

The dark magic...

All became worse when Viren saved her son from certain death with the help of dark magic because she was afraid of him after that.

Well, he became a monster for his beloved wife as his heart fell apart...

The Dark Magic made him a monster... his true appearance... she didn't care...she still loved him... 

But she didn't want to leave him. In fact, she had to leave him...

It was for her little boy who hopes and dreams to get proud of a father...

It was for their little girl, who is learning to take the life out of animals and living things...

They have to, leave him behind!

But Viren was smart, he took her world away in revenge...

"Soren, do you want to go with your mother or stay with me?"

And her heart shattered when she realized what Soren said.

"I want to stay with you, father."

As they both looked at their little girl, both confused and distraught about what to do next, she knew she had to choose one of them... but she couldn't...

"Stay with your brother", Claudia's heart is broke down as her mother said this...

She couldn't take them away, though; she couldn't leave Soren alone with only him.

And he knew it.

Which was why he had asked him first because he knew his son would make the decision for all of them.

Not so long ago, Lissa loved Viren...

Not so long ago, Viren loved Lissa...

\--------------------------------  
Lissa's last letter;

"All I know, all I know  
Loving you is a losing game  
I got addicted to losing game..."

And Viren cried incessant nights...  
\--------------------------------

Everything got worse as Queen Sarai died because of dark magic...  
Everything got worse as King Harrow killed the Thunder with Dark Magic...  
Everything got worse as Viren insisted on using Dark Magic...  
Everything got worse as Harrow broke Viren's heart...  
Everything got worse as Moon Shadow elves killed Harrow...  
Everything got worse as Viren said his son to kill the princes...  
Everything got worse as Viren found Aaravos...  
Everything got worse as Viren sent creepy creatures to kill other queens and kings...  
Everything got worse as Claudia used Dark Magic to save Soren...  
Everything got worse as Viren lied to Claudia about the mission...  
Everything got worse as Soren's heartbroken because of his father...  
Everything got worse as Soren left Claudia with him...  
Everything got worse as Soren tried to kill him, Claudia's world felt apart...  
Everything got worse as Claudia used Dark Magic to save Viren...

Soren was happy that he didn't kill his father, but he was also worried because they couldn't find his dead body.

Viren first fell down that he was betrayed by his wife Lissa and then his best friend King Harrow and his own son Soren...  
Claudia first fell down that she was betrayed by his mother Lissa and then her best friend Callum and her brother Soren...

but it was just Dark Magic...

Viren was already destroyed by dark magic and the next person was Claudia... as Soren and Lissa already knew they couldn't do anything to stop them but cried...


End file.
